


Late in the Day

by decotex



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Set during the finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 21:52:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4721783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decotex/pseuds/decotex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal and Will take a stolen police car for a ride. It's a strange few hours.</p><p>Set during the finale, between Hannibal breaking out and their arrival at the house on the coast. </p><p>Featuring tea, a sea breeze, and old friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late in the Day

"So. How was incarceration?"

They'd been driving in silence for what must have been at least an hour, down a mostly empty highway. Hannibal hadn't told him where they were going, and Will hadn't asked. It didn't really matter, he supposed.

Hannibal shrugged. "Fine. Dr. Bloom catered to my tastes, generally."

"I noticed. Your room was a far cry from jail."

"Jail? Haven't you heard? I'm insane. I am not in control of my actions. I believe someone wrote a book about it."

"Sarcasm doesn't suit you."

Hannibal smiled.

They passed a stretch of farmland derelict and lifeless in the cold weather. In summer, Will thought, this place must be beautiful.

\---

Around seven, Hannibal exited the highway and pulled into a gas station parking lot.

"Would you mind buying me a coffee?"

"I'm not sure what's more shocking to me-the fact that you're tired, or the fact that the you're willing to drink instant coffee."

"Desperate times. I wouldn't want to do anything careless."

"I can see the article now: ' _Serial killer escapes police custody in a violent shoot out-drives into a ditch and dies hours later._ "

" _Murder husbands on the run again? Serial killer and criminal profiler drive off into the sunset."_

"Freddy Lounds is nothing if not dependable."

"The coffee, Will?"

Smiling suddenly, Will looked at his hands. "What about tea?"

"What about tea?"

Will took out his wallet and held something out.

\---

"Cherry Oolong Green." Hannibal handed Will a steaming black mug carefully over the counter. "A south-East Asian tea. It helps calm the mind. I'd prefer it fresh, but they don't sell it in America. I get the tea bags shipped specially from Japan."

"Sounds expensive," said Will, taking it. He sat on a barstool, opposite Hannibal, clutching his brown fishing jacket in his other hand. A stack of half-graded papers, long-abandoned, were spread out on the counter next to him. Will was still guarded, still reluctant to cross the ocean that was Hannibal's kitchen island.

But he was accepting supply ships now, which was progress.

"Only the best for my friends."

\---

Hannibal stared at the tea bag, and then smiled. "You brought me a welcome-home gift."

"Don't read into it," Will said as he got out of the car.

\---

"How was Vermont?"

The question snapped Will out of his daydream, if you could call it that. "Fine. Cold, lots of dogs."

"You are a man of routine."

Will shrugged. They were passing through a small town, the most life they'd seen so far. Will couldn't remember the last time they'd passed another car.

"Was it a church wedding?"

"You're in a strange mood today."

"I've been incarcerated for four years, Will. Humor me."

Will stared out the window for a long moment before answering.

"Her parents have a country house with a garden. Molly and I wanted to elope, but we decided on a small ceremony. For Walter."

"I would have liked to have been there. I would have liked-" Hannibal paused. "But I suppose it doesn't matter, now."

\---

A few minutes past eight, Hannibal took an exit onto a one-lane road.

"I fear our journey is nearing its end, Will."

He looked over-Will leaned against the window, eyes closed. Hannibal smiled.

They were approaching the coast. He rolled down his window and breathed in the fresh sea air.

"But I'm glad to have come this far."

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from "Clone," by Metric. 
> 
> Anyway, that finale though.
> 
>  
> 
> Decotext.tumblr.com for updates!


End file.
